That's When I Love You
by GreenNinja23
Summary: A Valentine's Day one shot! Based off the song That's When I Love You. PercyXAnnabeth fluff.


**_Happy Valentine's Day! _**

**_Song used: That's when I love you_**

* * *

_When you have to look away. When you don't have much to say. That's when I love you, I love you just that way._

Percy and I walked side by side down towards the beach, our hands swinging in between us. Percy gently grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled up at him, he stared at me for a moment then looked away and blushed. He bent down and kissed my forehead. When we got down to the shore, he led me to a large rock and we sat down.

We sat in silence, just watching the sunset as the calm waves floated towards us. I had my head on Percy's shoulder and he would occasionally place a kiss on my head. I sighed in contentment then looked up at him.

"Percy?"

He glanced down at me and I smiled shyly. He's sea green eyes sparkling.

"Thanks for bringing me here…It's beautiful."

He smiled softly and leaned down and kissed me gently. I sighed into the kiss. I didn't mind the silence, Percy normally couldn't stop talking but now he didn't have much to say. I wasn't complaining.

_To hear you stumble when you speak or see you walk with two left feet. That's when I love you, I love you endlessly._

I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time before sighing and opened my bedroom door. Percy was downstairs waiting for me. I took a deep breath and looked down the stairs. I could see Percy rubbing the back of his neck nervously while my Dad stared him down.

I groaned and cleared my throat, making my presence known. Both men looked up and I could hear Percy suck in a breath. I smiled shyly and began to walk down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom my Dad excused himself and I walked closer to Percy.

"Um….Hey."

"Ann-Annabeth! You uh…You l-look nice. Oh um more than nice! B-beautiful….you look beautiful."

I giggled lightly and leaned in and kissed his cheek gently.

"Thank you, you look handsome."

He blushed and extended his hand out to me. I took it and he led me out the door. I could see his car waiting in the driveway and he led me to it. He opened the door for me and I got in.

We opened the gym doors and the loud music seemed to hit us in the face. I winced and Percy squeezed my hand. A slow song began to play and Percy gave me a shy grin.

"You…you uh wanna dance?"

I nodded slowly and he led me to the dance floor. We were out there for about a minute before Percy started to stumble over himself. I started laughing at his bright red face and pulled away slightly. He tugged on my hand trying to lead me further into the gym. He tripped slightly, which sent me into another fit of giggles.

_And when you're mad 'cause you lost a game, forget I'm waiting in the rain. Baby I love you. I love you anyway._

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself. Percy was twenty minutes late! I sighed and checked my watch again. I felt something drop on my head, I looked up. Bad idea. Rain started to pour down. I gasped as it soaked my cloths and hair.

I started to walk home. It continued raining and I could feel tears burning my eyes. I had walked about a block before a car pulled up next to me. I turned and saw Percy. He rolled down the window.

"Annabeth! I am so sorry I'm late! I was playing Dark Souls and I just couldn't kill the boss! I mean seriously? Who makes them so strong? What's the point in making the game if no one can beat it?"

I growled in frustration and continued to stomp home. Percy drove slowly next to me trying to convince me to get in the car.

"C'mon Annabeth! It's pouring and I don't want you to get sick! It's not my fault that stupid game is impossible!"

I sighed and got in my stupid boyfriend's car. He grinned happily and tried to take my hand. I jerked it away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. I heard Percy sigh and when I looked over at him he was pouting. I groaned.

"Take me back to your house…I'll show you how a _real_ gamer plays Dark Souls."

Percy laughed and we raced down the road.

_When you turn to hide your eyes, 'cause the movie made you cry. That's when I love you, I love you a little more each time. _

The ending credits for Titanic rolled across the screen and I leaned back against Percy's chest. I heard him sniff and I looked up at him. He looked in the opposite direction and I grabbed his face making him look at me.

I could clearly see some tears in his eyes and I laughed good heartedly as I wiped them away. When they were all gone I kissed his cheek and turned on another movie.

_And when you can't quite match your clothes or when you laugh at your own jokes. That's when I love you, I love you more then you know._

I tapped my foot impatiently while waiting for my boyfriend. We were going out for dinner and he was taking a long time.

"Percy! Normally I'm the one that holds us up! C'mon I'm starving!"

I could hear the bedroom door open and then I saw Percy walk out. I couldnt control the loud laugher that erupted from my mouth when I saw him. He was wearing white slacks and a bright blue jacket and green shoes.

"What too much? I thought I looked _colorful!_"

He started laughing at his lame joke and I joined in. We ended up skipping dinner and spent the even laughing and enjoying each other's company.

_And when you forget we had a date or that look you give when you show up late Baby I love you, I love you anyway._

I sighed and placed my head in my hands. Percy was going to take me out to a movie for our 7 month anniversary and he was over half an hour late. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt tears building up.

I shook my head and went to go change out of my outfit. I changed into black sweatpants and a dark blue tank top. I place my hair up in a bun and went to go watch a movie. After channel surfing for about ten minutes the doorbell rang. I walked over to it and opened the door.

Percy was dressed in his usual. Jeans and a t-shirt. He had his hands in his pockets and his head down. I crossed my arms over my chest and opened my mouth to start yelling at him, that is until he looked up at me. My hard gaze softened as his sad, green eyes met my grey ones. He was giving me the most pathetic look he ever has.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything as he walked into my apartment and hugged me so tightly I thought he would bruise me. I hesitantly hugged him back and when I did he pulled away from me and kissed me. It wasn't like any kiss we've had before. It literally left me breathless. When he pulled away he stared at me and smiled.

I smiled back and just like that, he was forgiven.

He looked me over and smirked.

"You're beautiful."

'_Cause here's my promise made tonight. You can count on me for life. 'cause that's when I love you when nothing you do can change my mind. The more I learn the more I love, the more my heart can't get enough._

I had my head on Percy's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around me. We were looking up at the stars, the only sound to me heard was the faint sound of crickets and our soft breathing.

I felt Percy's eyes on me and I turned to look at him. He leaned down and kissed me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh Percy…."

He rested his forehead against mine and softly murmured,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He cocked his head to the right and he looked down at the ground.

"Even with my faults?"

I giggled and nodded.

"That's when I love you."

* * *

**I didn't like the ending but my brother's girlfriend is coming over to help my bake a cake so I didn't have a lot of time. **

**Hope you liked it anyway! **


End file.
